The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing material, and includes a housing in which is accommodated, in a working chamber, a rotatably driven processing tool which, during the processing, conveys the material to an outlet of the housing.
An apparatus of this general type can be an extruder which processes plastic. Material in the form of melt, powder, granulated material, or agglomerate can be supplied to the apparatus by means of a feed hopper. A screw is accommodated in the extruder housing as the processing tool, and conveys the material to the outlet of the working chamber, whereby the material is compacted or fluxed. However, such an apparatus is structurally very complex, expensive to manufacture, and essentially suitable only for one type of process.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the aforementioned general type, which is economical to manufacture as a result of a simple construction, and with which very different types of materials can be processed in different manners, for example by being homogenized, predosed, plasticized, or mixed.